fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Killers
The Ghost Killers, otherwise known as the Ghost Killers of Phaenighom, are a supposedly-Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines, successors of the Death Spectres and are the product of an unknown Founding. The Ghost Killers reside within the Ghoul Stars, where their activities are largely unknown to the rest of the Imperium as well as their Astartes brethren, although their purpose is to protect the Imperium from the threats of the Halo Stars, or at least stop them from penetrating the inward worlds and territories of the galaxy. The allegiance of the Ghost Killers has become a questionable subject, as it is unknown whether they continue to serve the Emperor, or at least His Imperium, or pursue their own interests, although what is known is that their psykers maintain a controversial presence within the Chapter; they are capable of taking possession over the empty, armoured shells of their fallen comrades in order to allow them to continue fighting for their Chapter, as well as possessing the corpses of many of their slain enemies to do the same. Astartes of the Chapter are also known for their capability of becoming temporarily physically incorporeal at will, avoiding nearly all forms of damage for that time. This development has led to many to believe that the Ghost Killers are of Chaos taint, although legitimate proof of their treachery has yet to come to surface. History Founding It is unknown which Founding resulted in the creation of the Ghost Killers, although it is theorized that they are of the Cursed 21st Founding due to horrendous mutations found within their physiology; their skin appears to be almost completely transparent, allowing others to see the tissues and organs beneath their flesh, and there is a psychic mutation within their gene-seed that allows them to become temporarily incorporeal and thus unaffected by many threats that would otherwise harm them. The Chapter was granted the Death World of Phaenighom - a world within the Ghoul Stars that was once inhabited by supposedly human presence, although now all that remains are abandoned techno-ruins that are fiercely maintained by the Ghost Killers due to the remnants of humanity that reside on the surface of the world; regenerative zombie hordes and the cannibalistic tribes of mutants that revere them. The Ghost Hunters continue to keep contact with the rest of the Imperium minimal, and contact with other Chapters almost non-existent. Despite inquest from the Inquisition, who hold the Ghost Killers in high distaste due to the natue of the mutations within their gene-seed and the capabilities of their psykers among other things, the Ghost Hunters nonetheless remain within the Ghoul Stars that they have been charged with patrolling and have not, at least not yet, undertaken any campaign against the Imperium. Instead, their efforts are aimed almost directly towards the Bone Kingdom of Drazak, who have plagued the Ghoul Stars for eons, and the Zazanite Hierarchy, who are beginning to initiate an inward conquest towards the innards of the galaxy from their homes in the Halo Stars. Organization The Ghost Killers deviate somewhat from the traditional Codex Astartes; there are no Devastator Marines to be found within the ranks of the Ghost Killers for their strategies and tactics focus primarily on maneuverability, mobility, and to a degree, stealth and infiltration. Scout Marines are incapable of becoming full-fledged Space Marines due to their importance to the Chapter, and thus the Ghost Killers maintain a large number of them within their ranks. The Ghost Killers are commanded by a Grave Lord, the Chapter's equivalent to a Chapter Master, and their companies are designated as Funerals with each commanded by a Director, the equivalent of a Captain. Onlooker The Onlooker is the designation for any Scout Marine within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Undertaker The Undertaker is the designation for any Tactical Marine within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Pallbearer The Pallbearer is the designation for any Assault Marine within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Embalmer The Embalmer is the designation for any Apothecary within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Curator The Curator is the designation for any Librarian within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Sawbone The Sawbone is the designation for any Techpriest within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Tombstone The Tombstone is the designation for any Terminator within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Sarcophagus The Sarcophagus is the designation for any Dreadnought within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Grave Digger The Grave Digger is the designation for any Space Marine Champions within the ranks of the Ghost Killers. Culture Combat Doctrine The Ghost Killers hold a collective preference for employing speed, mobility, and to a degree, stealth in battle in order to launch surprise attacks upon their enemies, using guerrilla tactics in order to deplete the number of their opposition and secure tactical advantage points in order to either trap and surround their enemies or sever them from their resources and reinforcements. A majority of the Chapter use close-range equipment in order to combat their enemies, although the Onlookers within their ranks are equipped with Stalker Bolters which allow them to assist their comrades from afar as well as analyze the terrain and enemies prior to battle. The Ghost Killers use their mobile-based tactics in order to flank their enemies and lead them into ambushes established by Chapter soldiers, often aiming to surround their enemy and force them into tight, inescapable corners and situations. The Ghost Killers do not use Devastator Companies within their organization due to them often being slow-moving and more useful for prolonged engagements, which the Ghost Killers actively seek to avoid in order to reduce losses on their side and deal with their enemies faster. The Ghost Killers are ultimately more equipped and organized for offensive movements and assaults rather than defensive engagements, although their Onlooker infantry is equipped for such actions due to their sniping prowess. The Ghost Killers are trained to identify and attack the vulnerabilities in enemy positions and are likely to attempt to take advantage of this, as well as maneuvering around their enemies in order to flank them. When their enemies have been successfully surrounded or cornered, it is usually the responsibility of Undertakers of Pallbearers to finish them with cold and merciless efficiency. Aside from the Onlooker task forces, the Ghost Killers hold a preference for fighting with melee weaponry, such as the favoured Chainswords, or with point-blank weaponry such as Bolt Pistols and standard Bolters. To coincide with their preference for guerrilla tactics and mobile assaults, the Ghost Killers maintain maneuverable, fast-attack vehicles such as Land Speeders, alongside their Tempest variants, and encourage large numbers of Pallbearer units due to their affinity for assault. The Ghost Killers are known to make use of the mutations found within their gene-seed in order to gain an advantage in battle against their enemies, particularly those with significant firepower; a majority of full-fledged Ghost Killers are capable of becoming temporarily incorporeal in all physical aspects, unaffected by physical and material ammunition and firepower for that time while they are still capable of launching devastating offenses and attacks against their targets. This also allows Astartes of the Ghost Killers to move between physical surfaces such as walls and allow them to become partially invisible to the senses of at least their mortal enemies. Ghost Killer Fleet Notable Campaigns ''Sacratus Sepulcretum'' Recruitment Notable Individuals Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Gallery Trivia